1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool with working heads and a positioning unit and, more particularly, to a tool with a positioning unit and working heads with angles respectively between the working heads and a handle of the tool being adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 492908 is a pry tool including a prying head and a handle pivotable with respect to the pry head. A side of an end of the prying head has a plurality of positioning slots adjacent to the periphery thereof, and a plate is coupled to a side of the handle pivotally. The plate is engaged with one of the positioning slots for fixing the handle to the prying head at a desired angle.
The handle has two spaced lugs corresponding to the end of the prying head where the positioning holes are formed. Through-holes are defined on the lugs respectively, and a pin is provided to insert through the through-holes and pivotally coupled to the plate. However, the prying head which includes positioning holes should be coupled to a large-volume handle, and it results in shortcomings that the handle would be heavy, the lugs would be easy to be broken and the product-cost would increase for assembly of the handle and the plate. Moreover, the positioning slots are provided on the side of the prying head, and each has a certain width, so that the positioning slots and the handle can be adjusted to fix to each other at several desired angles.